Once On This Island (Supernatural Style)
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (Human!AU, Once On This Island!AU, Destiel) Castiel is a poor peasant boy from the west side of the island he lives on. Dean Winchester is the rich boy from America living on the east side. Two worlds that were never meant to meet, by way of the Gods do one day. Will it be true love or heartbreak? A story of two different worlds, sacrifice, and proof that true love never dies.
1. We Dance & Sad Tale Of The Winchesters

**A/N: So for those of you who have the wonderful pleasure of knowing what the musical this story is based off of is, I love you. I love you all regardless, but still. I had the marvelous opportunity to perform in this play (Once On This Island). It is a love story and the more I thought about it the more I thought of making a Destiel version of it. Almost all of your favorite characters are here! I WILL be using the Gods' names in the play, but they will have human names and will be four characters you know by heart. I will be changing the names of some songs, changing some minor details, and making minor adjustments to some of the lines to fit the characters and rearranging the order of the songs, but the storyline will stay the same. Anyway whether this gets no reviews or a million, it's something I've wanted to do. So, here it is. Enjoy! **

Prologue

**We Dance/The Sad Tale of the Winchesters**

"Wait up Anna!" Zachariah, a young boy cried out as he ran after his sister. "I wanna hear the story too!"

"Well c'mon then Zach," Anna yelled back to him as she ran a bit faster. "I don't wanna miss it! Michael said he was only telling it once today!"

Zachariah and Anna ran as fast as their legs would carry them. The birds chirped loudly as the sun shone down on the pair. Anna silently praised Asaka, Goddess of the earth and nature as their feet hit the dirt. Zachariah and Anna jumped over the babbling brook in the woods until they reached the main part of their village. The villagers smiled and waved as the pair ran by. An elderly man poured a pitcher of water into the cups of a few other villagers who had been working hard in the fields that day. They happily waved to the young children as they sped past. Zachariah followed Anna around two adult men who smiled at them as they continued their trek towards the storytelling hut. Children gathered around a man with jet black hair and deep brown eyes, he wore slightly torn clothing from the poorer living conditions on their side of the island, but he also wore the biggest smile the children had ever seen. Michael had one child climbing up his shoulders like a spider monkey and he let out a joyful laugh as the child fell forward into his lap and he caught him. Anna and Zachariah slid into the dirt in front of Michael, Anna landing at his feet and smiling apologetically.

"Well," Michael chuckled and helped her sit up. "Someone's eager."

"I'm finally old enough to hear this story Mr. Michael," Anna cried out. "Zachariah and I wanted to get a good seat!"

"I see," Michael chuckled again, he did that a lot. "Well then since everybody's here, I suppose I can start this tale. Now I must warn you children, this story is not something to be taken lightly. It is a tale of life, love, and sacrifice."

"Ew," Zachariah gagged. "Love is gross!"

"I assure you child," Michael smiled at him. "One day you may aspire to have a love as strong as the one I'm about to speak of."

Zachariah crossed his arms in protest and Anna leaned in, wide eyed and ready. She loved stories, but this one was one of the ones she'd wanted to hear for a long while. Once everyone was settled in their places and stopped fidgeting, Michael began…

"There is an island," Michael said. "Where rivers run deep. Where the sea, sparkling in the sun, earns it the name: Jewel of the Antilles. An island where the poorest of peasants labor and the wealthiest of Grand Homme play. Two different worlds on one island. The Grand Hommes with their pale white skins and their fine rich ways, owners of the land and masters of their own fates and the peasants poor as dirt, eternally at the mercy of the wind and the sea, who pray constantly to the Gods."

Michael pointed to the children to say what he was going to say next. The peasants' prayer. It was engrained into every child's brain from day one on their side of the island.

"Asaka grow me a garden." Zachariah said, still half paying attention.

"Please Agwe don't flood my garden." Another little girl meekly said.

"Erzulie who will my love be?" Anna sighed and swooned a little.

"Papa Ge," all the children said. "Don't come around me."

With that, Michael began the rest of his wondrous tale…

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Such powerful and temperamental Gods ruled the island the peasants and the Grand Hommes had come to call home. Asaka, Mother of the Earth and Goddess of Nature, Agwe, God of Water, Erzulie, the beautiful Goddess of Love, and Papa Ge, the sly God of Death and everything associated with dying. The peasants were the first people to inhabit the island, besides the Gods. Every day they lived in constant fear of being eliminated and eradicated by the Gods when their wrath was rained down, sometimes literally by Agwe, upon them. The peasants worked tirelessly every day to appease the Gods and also to earn enough food for the entire village. Everyone worked as a team, dividing the labor, planting the crops and harvesting them, and of course everyone took time out of their day to pray to the Gods who had thankfully let them stay and call the island their home.

But one day, the Grand Hommes came. They were not of the island's descent. They were mainlanders, from America of all places. Why they had decided to settle on the island, the peasants did not know. All they did know was that they disliked them immensely. The Americans made their home on the east side of the island, building up fabulous and expensive hotels and other buildings and eventually creating a whole city. They wanted nothing to do with the peasants of the island and cast them away. They forced them into exile on the west side of the island where they have remained ever since. But this story is not about them, no, it is about a young peasant boy and the Grand Homme he dreamed of carrying him away from his peasant life and the rich Grand Homme boy who slowly, but surely fell in love with the peasant. This, my children, is the story of Castiel and Dean.

But first I must give you a brief history of our Grand Homme boy: Dean. The boy's name was Dean Winchester, a boy from another world, another people, a people from America. Way before Dean was born, four generations had passed in the time of Napoleon and there came to this island an original American, Samuel. He sought the potential this island had to give. He built a great fortune and he built a grand mansion for him and his beautiful wife. Things were great for them. But Samuel had a secret.

Samuel enjoyed taking pleasure from the women who served him, young peasant girls from the village beyond their borders. The loveliest one bore him a son, such a fine peasant son at that. His wife was unaware. When the boy was born he was named John. Such a powerful name for a young boy who was to carry on a legacy. He was beautiful child, half American, half peasant and he didn't even know it. The only one who knew the secret of his heritage was Samuel. Quickly time passed and boy grew to be a man, but the Great War began.

Peasants fought against the Americans, they hated Samuel and everything he stood for, it was bloody battle full of death and destruction, Papa Ge was most delighted that day with his tributes, but the peasants won in the end and Samuel knew he had to leave before things got worse. He was preparing his leave by boat, when his wife had told him she couldn't bear to have their abomination of a son on board with them. He couldn't come with them. Samuel grew to agree with his wife and grew a strong hatred towards his son. When the day came for Samuel to leave, he had to break it to John.

"You cannot come with us," Samuel said. "I am sorry son."

"Why not," John asked angrily. "Papa, you promised!"

"I know what I said," Samuel sighed, then glared at his son. "But you are an abomination! You are not of pure bloodline; you cannot come back with us!"

"It is your fault I am not of pure bloodline," John yelled, unsheathing his knife. "You pig! You scoundrel! I'll kill you!"

"Fine then, I curse my only son," Samuel bellowed. "I curse all of his sons! All Winchesters yet unborn!"

John was shocked. Samuel pushed him back, away from him, as if he were the dirt underneath them himself.

"Your low peasant blood will keep you forever on this island," Samuel begun to stomp away. "While your heart yearns forever, for America!"

Samuel strode away from his son and John pulled himself to his feet. John dusted off his shoulders and glared at the back of his father's disappearing head. He held back tears as he took off back into the city. In the deserted the mansion that his father and mother had left behind. John ran to his room and wiped the tears running down his cheeks. He stared into his mirror, breathing heavily, hands clamped down hard on the edge of his mother's vanity that had been moved to his room years ago. He stared into his own eyes and saw nothing, but his father's glaring face. John threw everything off the vanity, it shattering on the marble floor and he stood up straight. So what of his father's curse? He thought his father wrong; he was going to continue his legacy here, the legacy his father had laid out for him so many years ago.

And with that he did. He stayed in his father's and mother's mansion. He married a beautiful woman from the city named Mary and together, they had a son: Dean. Little did John know, his son Dean was part of a bigger destiny than even his, a bigger fate that the Gods had pre-arranged. A fate involving a young peasant boy. A boy named Castiel.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Dean has peasant blood," Anna interrupted excitedly. "That means they're meant to be! They have to be together! Right?"

"As much as I enjoy your enthusiasm young one," Michael replied. "I still haven't told you the rest of the story yet."

"But do they end up together in end," Anna swooned again and Zachariah gagged. "In love!"

"Well," Michael smiled. "You'll have to wait and see won't you? Now, where was I…?"

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Again, even if you know nothing about this musical I hope you enjoy the story if you give it a chance!**

**More to come soon!**


	2. One Small Boy Through Rain

**One Small Boy/Waiting for Life/ And The Gods Heard His Prayer/Rain**

"Ah yes," Michael resumed his tale after Anna's excited bouncing had stopped. "Once on this island there was a terrible storm, even worse than any you children have ever seen..."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The island was flooded the night of that storm. Many huts had washed away and many peasants had drowned in Agwe's angry water. But out of the flood came a survivor among many, but a special one. One small boy had caught Agwe's attention and he'd spared him. Asaka had joined Agwe in the rescue of the small boy by scooping him up from the flood waters and sheltering him in a nearby tree that was high above them. The boy had cried in fear at her, but stared into her soil colored brown eyes as if he were studying them before she disappeared like a shadow in the night leaving the boy alone once again. The little boy had lost his parents hours ago. He presumed the worst and at the thought of that he burst into tears again. His crying was the only company and voice he had throughout the stormy night.

But at last, the storm subsided and the sun glowed at Asaka's wake. The small boy, who slept in the tree that night and was still in dreamland, was unknowingly not alone anymore. Two old peasants from another nearby village at higher ground walked down the road. They inspected the damage and prayed for their dead friends and relatives. Their names were Charles and Rebecca. They had been married happily for years and were looked upon highly in the village they lived in. They were practically the leaders of it. Charles, or as the village people called him, Chuck for short, would go out daily and talk to his people and tend to the harvest. Rebecca or as she was affectionately called by the children of the village: "Becky" would tend to things around their hut. The cooking and the cleaning as a typical housewife did. The Gods had always blessed them with the best of luck according to everyone they knew and they so rarely took their words to heart. They weren't about blessings or luck; they were about love and happiness. But little did they know, as much as they hated referring to their good fortunes as blessings, they were about to be blessed again.

"Asaka is smiling today isn't she Charles?" Rebecca commented with a smile upon her face as bright as the risen sun.

"This morning she smiles," Chuck laughed. "Last night she tried to blow our heads off!"

"Oh come now Charles it is beautiful outside is it not," Rebecca kissed her husband's stubbly cheek. "Why just listen to the birds."

"_Coo coo coo coo coo."_

"They do sound lovely," Charles replied, kissing his wife back affectionately for he loved her so and running a hand through her long blonde hair. Suddenly though, the small boy realized he was no longer alone and cried out in fear, interrupting their moment. "In the name of the Gods, what kind of bird is that?!"

"Look," Rebecca pointed up into the tree at the small black haired and blue eyed boy. "There! A bird with one small face and two small knees and quite frankly not a bird at all. I dare say child why are you up there?"

"What is your name?" Charles asked as well.

The small boy trembled and his lips remained closed. Not a peep was heard out of him, only from his bird companions in a nest nearby. Rebecca turned back to Charles.

"The boy can't speak..." she stated.

"And I'm sure they're to blame," Charles pointed up at the sky, insinuating the Gods. "Agwe probably meant to kill him last night."

"But then he'd be dead." Rebecca reminded her husband.

"It's possible he forgot." Charles shrugged.

"The Gods don't forget." Rebecca smiled and shook a finger at him, as if scolding him.

"Then they had a reason to spare his life and it's best that we don't know what." Charles replied. The two stared at the boy, who was obviously utterly terrified of them and shook their heads. They decided to leave him where he was. They had no room for children and no food. They were old. There were a number of reasons why they turned away, but as they stopped halfway down the road the tree still in view, they found one reason to turn around. They didn't know quite why, but they followed the trail back to the tree and Rebecca stood on a rock nearby, Charles steadying her. She lifted the terrified child down.

"No!" he cried out, but then clung to her like a scared infant. It was a relief to them that he could speak after all.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

From the second they brought the small boy home he was a bit of a rambunctious troublemaker. It was all innocent though. He was constantly in the way of the villagers as they tried to do their jobs every day; he was growing like a weed and constantly hungry due to that. He was a fast learner and he quickly learned what annoyed each person and why. He played harmless pranks and laughed at the results, but was quickly scolded afterward. At night Rebecca and Charles would play with him and tease him, but every night before bed they'd hold him. Charles enjoyed watching his newly adopted son fall asleep in his wife's arms. He'd always wanted children when they were both much younger than now, but life had not permitted it. He considered the boy a blessing and a good one at that.

When the boy grew a bit older they named him Castiel, or "shield of Gods" but in their affection they called him simply "Ti Moune" or little orphan in their language. Castiel had inquired about his name and why it had to do with the Gods. He'd ask them about the Gods a lot. They'd told him how he must have been saved for something special and if they knew what they'd be Gods themselves. Castiel had promised Rebecca that one day he'd ask the Gods why he was saved for them. He'd expected high praise or even an expression of thanks, but Rebecca had simply told him to go and play.

Castiel had forgotten his promise over time. He'd simply played and ran and fell and did things children did and in his parent's eyes he was growing up far too soon.

"I know my arms cannot hold him forever," Rebecca said to Charles one day as the two of them were observing their son from their hut as he helped an older villager with washing the clothes and a few others with planting and watering the seeds. "But Gods do I wish he could stay small."

"Never forget that our hearts," Charles said, smiling and holding his wife close to his side. "Will remember him from youth. He will always be our small boy from the tree."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Years Later..._

"So tell me again," Balthazar, a young man in the village around the same age as Castiel, asked. "About this man you keep babbling on about like the brook in the forest?"

"He is a stranger," Castiel, now nineteen years old and clearly mature replied with a goofy smile on his face. "In plaid, in a car, he goes somewhere at least every day for I see him racing by going fast and somewhere far."

"A car," Balthazar inquired. "Why that can only mean he is from the east side of the island? Castiel this is a rich boy you are speaking so fondly of! Don't you know they are our enemies?"

"I know," Castiel said, still smiling, as he and Balthazar sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the dirt road that passed by their village upon the hillside. "But he is simply, magical. He is different. I get this feeling inside me when I see him driving by so fast in that car of his. I want to just hop in and drive with him!"

"You are lusting after this rich boy," Balthazar laughed heartily; Castiel gave him a look in response. "This is simply hilarious!"

"But just imagine it," Castiel leapt up from his spot and reached out his arm as if he were telling a story around the village fire. "How it must feel to go racing wherever you please, flying as free as a bird!"

Castiel stuck out his arms and twirled around in a circle for emphasis. He landed squarely in Balthazar's chest and the unconvinced peasant plucked Castiel off of him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he's just so great," Balthazar replied sarcastically. "That even the fish in the sea must want to hop into that precious auto of his and take a drive."

"Well wouldn't you too," Castiel asked, still smiling as bright as Asaka's sun. "If you caught a glimpse of the stranger in plaid racing by?"

"No," Balthazar replied, crossing his arms. "Quite frankly I don't. You do realize how many of their laws that the rich have against us that would violate?"

"I'm sick of laws," Castiel pouted and looked down at the road. "I feel as though my whole life is this village! I want something more! I've prayed to the Gods every day for something to happen, I've been waiting for life to begin for me."

"After all your parents have done for you," Balthazar accused him. "You're just going to leave them, just like that?"

"Well not forever," Castiel replied. "I just want an adventure. I want to be the one that changes things for our people. I want to drive with the rich boy..."

Castiel's face when a faint shade of pink as Balthazar gave him a look.

"Oh come on," Castiel argued, turning towards his best friend. "You can't tell me you haven't wanted more? I mean Rebecca is content, Charles excepts what he gets. They take their tea and mend the holes in the fishing nets every day. They create bountiful harvests, but they're the same every year. They have never even looked up at the sound of his car!"

As if by fate, the roar of an engine was heard and both Castiel and Balthazar look down to the road to see a car race by. The very car Castiel has described. Sleek and black. The back of it says: Chevrolet and Castiel assumed that was the name of the person who made it. The car is clearly in mint condition even though the rich boy treats it as though it is a competition car.

"See there he goes racing down the beach," Castiel motioned towards the car as it tore on by and disappeared down the road, his heart skipping a few beats when he saw the driver. "Racing to the places I am meant to reach! One day, you'll see one day he'll look up here and notice me and he'll stop his car and ask me if I want to go with him and surely I'll say yes."

"You are crazier than the Gods sometimes I swear." Balthazar commented.

Balthazar left Castiel alone by the side of the cliff, laughing at his daydreams as he walked away. Castiel looked down at the road once again and the cloud of dust the rich boy's car had left behind. Castiel grumbled and trudged home shortly after.

Night fell upon the village and the peasants all settled in for their night's slumber, the elders praying that Papa Ge would leave them alone for one more night, and the young praying to Asaka and Agwe for peace with the weather. Castiel, however; prayed to any God that would listen that night in his hut.

"Oh Gods, Oh Gods please be there," Castiel prayed, his eyes closed tight. "Don't you remember me, Castiel from the tree? Look down and hear my prayer. Don't save me and then forget me."

Castiel pictured the rich boy again and his heart thudded in his chest as he continued to pray.

"Oh Gods, let me fly please," Castiel said. "Send me to places that no one like me has been. I wish to know my purpose, one of you spared my life and now I wish to know why. Please let my life begin. I pray to you."

With that done Castiel lay down on his mat and closed his eyes to sleep. He prayed more in his head, silently that the Gods would hear his previous prayers.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_That night..._

The Gods did in fact hear his prayer.

They had all come out of the woodwork, never had anyone prayed to all four of them at the same time and never had it been for any reasons except for the usual ones. They descended on the village one by one and to the hut where the prayer had come from. Castiel lay sleeping on his mat as all four Gods suddenly were surrounding him.

Asaka came first, Mother of the Earth. She was tall and skinny and had fair skins. Her hair was cut short and both her hair and eyes were brown. She wore a long sleeved brown flowy shirt and a long green skirt and no shoes. She wore a crown on her head made out of sprigs of grass and pink flowers that grew on the island. Like all of the Gods, before she'd become a God she'd been a human. She as a human had had the name of Jody and was tending to the herbs in her garden one day when she'd been bit by a poisonous snake and hadn't been treated in time to save her. She became Asaka shortly after.

Agwe, God of Water, was the next to approach the sleeping peasant boy. He had deep gray eyes that resembled the choppiest and stormiest of seas; his hair was long and brown and cascaded down the sides of his face like waves. He wore a long sleeved shirt as well, but it was blue and his pants were dark forest green. He too wore no shoes, but the Gods didn't have a need for them. He also had a crown perched upon his head with blue controlled waves coming out of the top of it. He as a human had drowned in the sea while boating and fishing for the village and his human name had been Sam.

Erzulie, Goddess of Love, was the third to enter the hut. She radiated beauty with her long golden flowing hair and her deep brown almost red like a heart eyes. She was the shortest of the group for she had been the youngest when she died as a human. She had fair skin and moved daintily on her bare feet. She wore a pink long sleeved shirt and a long white skirt. She had died when her abusive husband had killed her late one night in their hut and dumped the body in the forest. Her human name had been Jo.

Lastly, the most feared of the motley crew showed up. Papa Geti or Papa Ge as most referred to him. He was short as well. With golden blonde hair that was half the length of Agwe's and mischievous eyes the color of sunshine. He wore a black suit and a matching colored top hat with skull beads sewn into the rim of it. He wore a necklace around his neck of a small skull and a ring on his finger with yet another one. He radiated misfortune and death wherever he went, because well that was what he was the God of: Death. In his human life he had died of a mysterious plague that had swept through the village and he had died rather painfully and untimely. His human name had been Gabriel.

"Ah Agwe," Papa Ge smirked. "Nice to see you're not stirring up another storm. I'm sure these poor fools need a break now and then?"

"You flatter me Papa Ge," Agwe chuckled. "That last perfect storm was my best work. I do believe I am done for awhile."

"Personally," Asaka interrupted. "I do believe we should focus more on the matter at hand here. The peasant boy wants a Grand Homme to carry him away!"

The Gods laughed heartily and loudly, unheard by human ears.

"We should knock some sense into him," Asaka trilled. "I know of a nice mango tree where we can find one and drop it on his head?"

"I say we splash him with a wave," Agwe replied. "Freezing cold water make knock him into his senses?"

"I say we scare him half to death!" Papa Ge smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"We should give him what he wants." Erzulie smiled.

"Give him what he wants?!" the other three Gods exclaimed.

"Yes," Erzulie went on to explain her reasoning. "Love has many powers. If the love is true it can cross the Earth."

She motioned to Asaka who swallowed hard.

"And withstand the storm."

Agwe rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It can conquer even you." She gave a cheeky look to Papa Ge.

"Hah!" Papa Ge laughed. "Is that a challenge? Love, conquer Death? Why I could stop his heart like that!"

Papa Ge snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"You could stop his heart from beating yes," Erzulie calmly debated. "But not from loving. Not if love is what he chooses."

"Ridiculous!" Papa Ge exclaimed.

"Interesting..." Agwe was usually always willing to hear the Love Goddess' ideas.

"More amusing than my idea," Asaka said. "Mangos, what are we? Children?"

The Gods pondered the idea. They could do it. They had the power. They'd brought people together before and they'd taught lessons every day. They could easily do the same for Castiel. He had prayed after all. The circled the sleeping young man and contemplated for awhile before all at once they came to a consensus.

"A journey!"

"I will give him strength," Erzulie commented with a smile. "When the time is right."

"I will guide his way..." Asaka promised.

"I will make him," Papa Ge wore a shit eating grin again. "Choose..."

"And I'll provide the place where two different worlds will meet," Agwe smiled, determined. "Tonight..."

After the plan had been formulated to its perfection the four God's exited Castiel's hut and begun stage one of it.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Agwe stood high on the cliff overlooking the road and the sea. The moon shone bright down onto his waves and he smiled proudly, forget last week's storm, this would be his finest work! The wind blew softly. His friends, the other Gods had disappeared into the shadows to watch him work. Biding their time until it came. Right now, this was Agwe's moment.

"Let there be no moon," he commanded and the moon disappeared behind a wall of clouds. "Let the clouds race by and where the road meets the sea, let the tide be high."

Agwe, with a flick of his wrist, instantly made the sea level rise. He heard the rumble of the rich boy's engine just far enough down the road and he knew that the plan was playing out as it should.

"Let there be a boy walking by the sea," Agwe commanded once again and Castiel awoke. He didn't know why he did, but something told him that it was where he needed to be. He stood, walking out of his hut and down the hillside to the shore. "And let there be...rain!"

Agwe shot his hand up to the sky and immediately his power struck the clouds and rain poured down from them. He felt an overwhelming surge of pride and it wasn't just an oceanic surge. He smirked as he looked at Castiel. He watched as Castiel stared down the dirt road that had turned basically to mud. Rained poured down onto the mud, adding layer upon slippery layer, the rain streaked down Castiel's face as he was dumbstruck and staring at the headlights he saw down the way, coming fast. The road was far too dangerous for cars to be on it now. Agwe increased his productivity.

"Let there be a car," Agwe practically whispered as the rain pelted down on him too, flattening his hair and pieces of it stuck to his cheeks. He did not mind though, for it was his element. "Racing through the night. Where the road meets the sea...let him wait."

As if by magic Castiel stopped walking and appeared to be waiting. The car drew closer, it's driver unable to control it any longer due to the heavy rain. The windshield wipers moved faster than the wind that was blowing.

"Where the road meets the sea," Agwe stretched out his hand as if cursing the vehicle. "Let him spin!"

Shortly after Agwe said the words, the car hit an extremely slippery patch and spun out of control. The driver was scared beyond belief and Castiel gasped at the familiar automobile. It was the rich boy's!

"Let their fate begin..." Agwe whispered to himself, a shiver running up his spine as he snapped his fingers and the rich boy's car went pummeling into the hillside. Metal crunched in at a sickening decibel and Castiel gasped. Castiel, wet and muddy, ran over towards the occupant of the car.

Agwe walked away off the hillside, knowing his part was done.

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**More to come soon!**


	3. Pray

**Pray**

"Is he dead?!" Anna exclaimed. "He can't be dead! They just met!"

"Patience child," Michael chuckled and patted her head. "This story is far from over."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Help," Castiel yelled over the sudden wind and rain that had descended upon his people's village. "Help please! A car has crashed! Someone please come quickly!"

Castiel paused for a moment, taking in the wreckage before him and he took a deep breath before running over to the car. It didn't even look like a car anymore. The metal frame was twisted at an odd angle and the tires refused to stop spinning. The rain poured down and Castiel shivered as he ran closer to the damage. He peered through the window of the car and there laid the rich boy, bleeding from a cut on his forehead and shoved up against the steering wheel. He was somewhere between unconscious and awake.

"Hello," Castiel said. "Can you hear me?"

The rich boy groaned. He cracked his eyes open.

"Can you see me?" Castiel pleaded, hoping he would answer somehow.

The rich boy's eyes were green as grass, but they were clouded by a layer of gray haze as dark as the sky. His eyes were otherworldly.

"Please!" Castiel cried out to the villagers above who had gathered to witness the event that had just unfolded. They were all staring in disbelief, but some in anger. Some looked as though they could easily dismiss the rich boy being down there. "Please someone help me! He's dying!"

Among the peasants the Gods gathered too, all in disguise of course. They watched as Castiel ran around down below with rain soaked hair and mud covering his feet. He was purely distressed and no one made a move to help. Papa Ge was eagerly anticipating another soul to take. Asaka looked concerned, but she maintained her composure. Agwe smirked at his handiwork and Erzulie held a high sense of hope that somehow her idea would pan out. Little did she know her friends all had their own agenda as they begun to whisper gossip laden words into the peasants' ears.

"He roared down the road like the devil himself!" Agwe stated.

"Going too fast around the curves." Asaka said.

"He's sent us scrambling off the road like chickens." Papa Ge reminded them.

"He has what he deserves!" they all three exclaimed and Erzulie stared at them like they were crazy. She walked up to Papa Ge.

"I know that you want him." She chided.

"And soon I will have him!" Papa Ge laughed evilly.

"The boy is dying before our eyes!" one of the peasants said in fear. "What if his people find out?!"

"I say help him!"

"I say hide him!"

"No!" Chuck exclaimed, silencing everyone. The Gods all looked over at the man with anticipatory stares. "Do not touch him; we'd best leave him where he lies.

He and Rebecca were the only ones to travel down to the car and to Castiel. Castiel watched as Chuck inspected the rich boy and scoffed. He started to walk away.

"Even a wealthy man sometimes dies." He commented.

"Please!" Castiel threw himself at his father's feet and pleaded. "He needs help!"

"If this boy dies in our hands the rich will send police." Chuck explained, trying to tug away from his son's grip.

"But he needs care!" Castiel continued to yell over the dying rain. His wide eyes staring up at his mother now, hoping to gain some sensible answer from her.

"If he is meant to die," Rebecca explains. "Then if he lives the Gods will be angry with us."

"The only we can save the boy's life is to send him back to his world!" Agwe, disguised as a peasant called down from above.

"No he is wrong," Castiel argued. "The only thing that will save this poor boy's life is me!"

Chuck looked into his son's eyes. They were full of raw emotion. He, unlike everyone else on the cliff, actually cared about the rich boy's life. He cared if he lived or died. He wanted him to live. For the life of Chuck he didn't know why, but Castiel since childhood had always had a pure compassionate nature. Chuck sighed. He didn't know what he was about to get his people into, but he couldn't resist the look on Castiel's face.

"I will find where he comes from," Chuck said, loud enough for his people to hear. Three of the four Gods were appalled and Erzulie grinned with victory. "I will find who he is and who his parents are. But until I return he will be placed under the care of my son Castiel."

"Charles no!" Rebecca cried out and grabbed onto her husband's sleeve. "You'll be killed..."

"If it satisfies our son," Chuck moved her hand into his and kissed her cheek. "And will bring no suspicion to our people it's something I must do."

Rebecca couldn't argue. She simply hid her face for fear her tears would be seen and Chuck commanded six of his strongest men to help lift the rich boy from his vehicle and carefully take him up the mountain and into the village. Castiel broke into a hopeful smile as he followed the men through the gawking crowd and watched as they carried him into his tent and laid the rich boy down on his mat. The rich boy was out cold and Castiel walked over to him. He knelt down in front of him studying his features. He had tan skin with short crew cut brown hair. His face was as though it was chiseled by the Gods themselves and his clothes were the greatest feature. They were so nice and fit for his stature. Castiel removed his shoes and his jacket, hoping to lighten the weight on the boy's ribcage which Castiel theorized to be damaged from the crash. The rich boy groaned again and Castiel shot away, staring at his eyes hoping they would open again, but they remained shut.

"Do not worry," Castiel whispered to the rich boy as he covered him with a light blanket. "I will take care of you. My name is Castiel and I have admired your car from afar. My friends they think I am crazy for wanting to meet you and I am sorry it had to be under these circumstances, but I am glad I finally did. For I can prove my desire towards you."

Castiel knew the words he had chosen were strong, but he'd seen the rich boy before. He wasn't bad looking and Castiel couldn't help but admit finding him the slightest bit attractive.

The rich boy didn't respond to Castiel, he slumbered on instead. Castiel went through a mental checklist of the herbs he would need for healing the injured boy and then rushed out of his tent and into the night to gather them.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Two Days Gone By_

Castiel hadn't left the tent for two days except to fetch more healing herbs and water. He'd removed the rich boy's shirt the day before to get a better look at his injuries and bruises and he'd rolled up his pant leg. The rich boy's leg was cut and it was getting infected. Castiel had worriedly attended to the boy nonstop and was running on little sleep and food himself.

Meanwhile, the whispers never ceased in the village. The Gods, still in disguise, were the cause of most of the gossip themselves.

"The boy has the will of the devil himself." Agwe commented to a peasant who was watering the garden that Agwe was helping to plant.

"He's clinging to life by one small thread." Papa Ge chuckled, almost excitedly, a bit longer and he'd have his kill. The peasant he was relaying this information to nodded in response.

"But if it hadn't been for Chuck's son he'd certainly be dead," Erzulie reminded the two peasant women she was weaving with. She pointed into Castiel's tent, the flaps were open and the three of them could bear witness to everything that was happening in there. "I mean look how he bathes him and touches and protects him. He binds his wounds and he rubs his chest with healing herbs."

"It's as if the boy is possessed." Asaka said as she walked by and giggled at the attempt Erzulie had been making to get the people on her side. She knew how they felt about the word possession and anything to do with the dark arts. The two women's eyes grew wide in fear and Erzulie glared at her. Asaka smirked and kept walking away with the basket of laundry she'd been entrusted to put away.

Meanwhile inside the tent, Rebecca was putting away laundry of her own when she looked over to see Castiel fawning over the feverish rich boy. Castiel had placed a wet rag on his hot forehead and was leaning over him expectantly.

"You need food," Rebecca pleaded with her son. "You need sleep, for you cannot go on without any sleep."

"Mama." Castiel shushed her.

"Have some tea at least."

"His skin is hot..."

"Have a rest please."

"He needs me here Mama. Can't you see how much this matters to me? I want him to live."

"But I know what's best." Rebecca said in her authoritative voice, hoping Castiel would comply and lie down, but he did not falter. He simply turned his head away from his mother's gaze and back to that of the potentially dying rich boy.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_Four Days Gone By_

The villagers were growing quite irritable. Four days had passed since Chuck had left to speak to the rich people. They were yet to know if his fate. Castiel continued going on without sleep and he ate very little, for fear that if he did not attend to the rich boy he would die while Castiel slumbered. He couldn't have that. Rebecca continued to cry for her husband, fearing the worst. She wondered where he was day in and day out and if he would ever come home. Throughout the village though, the rumors continued to fly by mouth of the Gods.

"I fear for them," Agwe commented to a passerby as they both passed Castiel's open tent and Agwe pointed inside. "Nothing but trouble looms ahead."

"By now Chuck could be deep in danger," Asaka said to a group she was helping scrub clothes with. Erzulie was among them and she glared once again at her friend's lack of faith and pure sabotage. "He could have been arrested by the rich or he could be lost in those big woods."

"Or he could dead." Papa Ge resisted the urge to smirk.

Chuck; however, was none of those. He had yet to reach the rich man's house who was most likely the father of the young boy they'd rescued. He was almost there, despite his weary aching feet that were forcing him to trudge onward. He hadn't known the journey would be so treacherous and if he had he'd have stayed in the village and ignored the dying rich boy. But Castiel's determination had been enough to make him cave. He paused a moment, leaning against a tree and praying up to the sky.

"_Asaka," _he silently prayed. "_Mother of the Earth, please guide my feet to the home of the boy. Hear my prayer please, which way there and which way home?"_

Asaka did in fact hear him and she took it as another opportunity to one up Erzulie in their little game. She showed him a clear path towards the rich boy's mansion home. Chuck saw it in the distance and smiled.

"Thank you Asaka. I am forever grateful."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Back in the village Castiel continued to try to heal the sick and injured rich boy against his mother's wishes and he ignored her worrying.

"I need herbs." Castiel pleaded quietly, he was so tired his voice came out as a whisper.

"Your father is still gone." Rebecca said.

"Mama herbs please..." Castiel demanded.

"And you do not care," she chided him. "Oh my Gods what has this boy done to you?"

"Mama please be quiet. He needs more sleep."

"Chuck is lost because of you! Can't you see the consequences of your actions Castiel?! Over one boy you may have lost the only father you have ever known!"

Rebecca ran out of the tent and Castiel continued to stare down at the rich boy in hopes that he would be okay.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

In the days that followed the village was wracked with pure chaos. The Gods were out for blood now. Erzulie's plan was working thus far and they couldn't let her win. Agwe had flooded many of the gardens so that food was becoming scarcer and hunger spread through the village like wildfire. Asaka made poisonous berries grow along the edges of the village as the only sustainable food source, some of them fell prey to their illness causing toxins. Papa Ge took lives left and right and almost started to venture into the healthy living people before Erzulie stopped him the first time. All Rebecca could do was sit and watch the destruction and wrath of the Gods that had fallen upon her people and she cried out for her presumably dead husband.

"Charles," she wept. "Where are you Charles? Please Gods sustain your wrath even for a moment and bring my Charles home. We need him."

She turned to look at her now sickly son.

"All of us need him back."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Chuck had indeed reached the gates of the mansion in the city on the other side of the island after many days of travel. But he had reached the biggest roadblock he could imagine.

"You want what?" the guards at the gate scowled at Chuck. One of them had taken it upon himself to deal with him and speak to the peasant who had somehow crossed into their borders.

"I have come so far and I need—"

"Get back!" the guard yelled.

"I have news for your master." Chuck pleaded to be given entry to the mansion. He even, despite his dignity, got down on his knees in front of the guards.

"I said get back!" the guard yelled again, kicking Chuck to the ground and into the mud. It smeared all over the side of his face and he coughed from the force to his chest.

"Master Winchester he has—"

"Peasant pig!" the guard kicked him down again for Chuck had tried to get up.

"Please I beg!"

"You must be mad."

"I must see Master Winchester! I have come so far!"

"So far to die!" the guard exclaimed and the both of them surrounded him with their daggers raised high. They prepared to strike. Chuck covered his face in fear, but his voice did not shake when he exclaimed his next words that caused the guards to cease and stare.

"I have found his son!"

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The sky was dim back at the village and the wind cut through it like a knife. The villagers were crying, pleading with, and weeping to their Gods to have mercy. Agwe finally let up, but left little to be desired in his wake. Asaka wilted a few of the berry plants. Erzulie was thankful her friends were ceasing their destructive ways. It was heartbreaking to see a lack of love anywhere except for the one that radiated from Castiel's tent. The rich boy was still clinging and holding on and Castiel still refused to give up hope. The only one who refused also to give up was Papa Ge. Erzulie watched him adjust his top hat, the skull beads rattling against each other as he did, and his eyes went completely black with skulls as his pupils. He wasn't going to wait around anymore, Erzulie could tell. The villagers could feel him, rearing up for the final kill before he'd leave them at peace. He walked through them as they fell to their knees and cried and pleaded for him to stay away from them. He did not give them a second look as he made a beeline for his true target.

Erzulie took off after him, wading through the hordes of crazed villagers. Their tribal shrieks filled the air and their eyes could not be dried. Castiel sat, practically brain dead from the lack of sleep and he shook from the hunger deep inside of him. The rich boy was almost on the brink of death and yet Castiel continued to watch on. He wasn't going to give up on him. Never. Erzulie caught up with her deathly friend as soon as he stood in the entrance of Castiel's tent, the young peasant boy was unaware of him. His eyes focused on the rich boy and he smirked. Erzulie jumped towards him, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. Papa Ge gasped and his eyes returned to their normal deep gold. Erzulie gave him a look of disbelief.

"You dare you take him now," she said in an accusatory tone. "You have no right! He is not dying yet!"

Papa Ge bared his teeth in a sneer and jerked his wrist from her grip. He looked over at Castiel and the rich boy and hurriedly exited the tent. He held his hand out and a scepter with a skull on the top of it appeared. He leaned on it and watched the disarray around him.

"Papa Ge don't come around me!"

The cries were endless and they echoed one another with such despair he could just eat it up. He snickered though he was filled to the brim with disappointment.

"This isn't the first time I've taken matters into my own hands," he said to himself. He turned to see his friend staring down at Castiel and the dying rich boy like they were her beacon of hope. "Just you wait Erzulie. If I cannot do things one way then I can simply do them another."

He tipped his hat to cover his eyes as he begrudginly made his way back into the heat of the village.

**Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Forever Yours & Castiel

**Forever Yours/Castiel**

"As time had drifted on," Michael explained. "So did Castiel's mind. The young boy hadn't slept in days and he hadn't eaten very much. Some say he heard not the wind and the rain and the destruction that had befallen his village around him. Some say his mind had wandered so far into dreams that he heard nothing but the beating of his heart for the dying rich boy."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel sat at the foot of his mat where the rich boy laid. His mind was a haze as he spoke to him.

"Sure as the waves on the shore I know now," Castiel explained to him though he knew the rich boy could not hear him. "That you are the one I was intended for. I have seen the God's design deep in your eyes when you opened them to me. I will hold away the storm like a tree and protect you in my warm arms for as long as you need me to. The Gods will not dare to cross this line that has been drawn between us; your life will be mine and mine yours. If only you would please wake up."

Castiel begun to drift off as he collapsed onto the ground. He had been without sleep for too long and now his body would not tolerate its loss of it any longer. His eyes fluttered shut and the young peasant boy began to dream.

He dreamt of a nice warm day where the breeze blew softly in the meadow nearby and Asaka was happy. She was smiling again. Agwe's waves lapped at the beach below the cliff and the wreckage of the rich boy's vehicle was long gone. In fact the rich boy was better, the color had returned to his face and his beautiful eyes were open and though he walked with a limp he sat next to Castiel on the same rocks he and Balthazar had witnessed the crash on.

"_Your name is Castiel_," the rich boy said, his voice coming out slow like a mist. "_You saved my life."_

_ "Yes," _Castiel nodded. "_I did. I couldn't just let you die. Not after all these years I have admired you. What is your name?"_

_ "My name is Dean," _the rich boy stood and came closer to Castiel. _"Dean Winchester and I am forever in your debt."_

_ "You owe me nothing," _Castiel shook his head. "_It was my love that brought you back from the brink of death, from Papa Ge's clutches. A place I hope you will not be again for a long time."_

_ "Thanks to you I will not," _Dean nodded and smiled. His smile was brighter than Asaka's sun and Castiel blushed. "_My life is forever yours."_

_ "And you are mine," _Castiel chuckled and took Dean's arm before the two embraced in a hug and Castiel continued to speak. _"We shall race away in your car that is silver as Asaka's moon as I have dreamed from the day I saw you. Surely that fateful night led me to be with the one that I am intended for, to be with you. Surely this is a sign from the Gods that my life is forever yours and you are forever meant to be—"_

_ "Mine!" _aneerie voice said and darkness filled the skies of Castiel's once peaceful dream.The culprit was Papa Ge and he pushed Dean down to the ground and his sickly condition and sleep returned. Castiel cried out in shock and Papa Ge laughed. "_Arrogant fool you thought you could hold back death!"_

_ "Stay away!" _Castiel jumped in front of Dean and defended him.

"_This boy shall be mine," _Papa Ge exclaimed. "_For on his lips he bares my name on his dying breath!"_

_ "I will not let you have him!" _Castiel kneeled in front of Dean, trying to shield him from Papa Ge's view.

_"Sure as the grave he must come with me and you must accept what shall be," _Papa Ge declared. _"His life is not forever yours to have it shall be mine!"_

Papa Ge slipped a dagger out from his belt and prepared to strike.

"_Take mine for his!" _Castiel exclaimed.

_"What?" _Papa Ge was confused. This hadn't happened in all of his years of killing and taking souls. He was at a loss for words and he had quite the deal on his hands. He thought for a moment and came to a conclusion. If he owned Castiel's soul, he would win. He could beat Erzulie and prove her wrong. He stared at Castiel as if telling him to go on.

"_My soul for his," _Castiel bargained. "_No tricks. I-I promise..."_

_ "I am a road that leads to no return," _Papa Ge explained as he put his knife away. "_No one ever willingly wishes to learn the secrets of what happens after life."_

_ "I would die for him." _Castiel assured the God of Death. He jumped when he saw the souls of the recently departed begin to crawl out from the shadows around them on all fours. Their eyes were hallowed darkness and their bodies nothing more than bones. They all gave out eerie cries and shimmied their shoulders up and down like wolves prowling and planning to attack. Papa Ge turned back to look at Castiel and his eyes went black again with skulls for pupils.

"_Then do we have a deal?" _

Castiel nodded and the souls cackled in response. Papa Ge's eyes returned to their normal gold once again.

"_I am yours." _Castiel whispered.

He turned back to Dean whose wounds had visibly healed and his fever had gone down. He was still asleep as Castiel cradled his head in the dream and Papa Ge started off into the darkness, letting out a maniacal laugh that chilled Castiel to the very bone as he departed.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel awoke with a start to an empty mat and the sun shining brightly through the tent's flaps. He panicked when he saw that Dean, the rich boy whom he had just learned his name, was gone. Castiel shot up onto his feet and ran out of the tent. He jerked his head and pushed through a few villagers who were carrying laundry. They grumbled at the clean laundry that Castiel had knocked out of their hands.

"My apologies!" he apologized and continued to run off in search of Dean.

"That is how it's done," Papa Ge chuckled and looked up at Agwe. "Genius am I right?"

"I must give praise to Asaka for leading Chuck to the mansion," Agwe said, both of them then turned to watch Castiel running off to where Chuck stood. "Erzulie will have to learn somehow."

Castiel came upon his father, surrounded by a group of awe stricken villagers and seven men he was unfamiliar with. They wore wealthy clothes and looked as though they were disgusted to even be near the villagers. They thanked Chuck and left with Dean in their arms. Castiel's eyes went wide and he started to call after them before Chuck stopped him.

"Father he needs me!" Castiel exclaimed. "Without me he'll die!"

"Calm now my son," Chuck explained as he held his relieved wife close to him. "His father and mother were worried sick about him. I sent him back to them so that our village may finally find peace."

Castiel looked heartbroken.

"But," he pleaded. "But I love him..."

Gasps were heard throughout the crowd of peasants nearby and quite a lot of them were sickened by what Castiel had said. They scoffed and turned away, refusing to even look at the boy. Castiel looked up at his mother too.

"He will not want you Castiel," she warned him. "You are not of his kind. Besides you cannot love a boy you have just met."

"Please Mama," Castiel begged. "Please Father I am sure of this. Tell me you do not know what love is like? When I was a small boy you told me it was the most powerful force in our world. Please do not doubt me when I say I love this boy. Please give me your blessing so that I may go to him."

Rebecca and Chuck gave each other a look. The villagers dispersed and only the four Gods watched from afar. Erzulie smiled and the others looked at the trio before them with intrigued stares. They waited for the conversation to begin.

"Castiel," Chuck sighed. "We will not be there to guide your way or to hold your hand in times of danger. We won't be there in your pursuit of this rich stranger. You think you know him, but you don't."

"Your dreams are everywhere Castiel," Rebecca cupped his cheeks. "You do not know what you want I can assure you that."

"I am not a child any longer," Castiel jerked his head away from her and sighed. "I do not know the world beyond where I've grown up, but that is what I've always dreamed of knowing. Every day I'd watch him race around in his car and I wanted to be there in the other seat with him. I want to see what he has seen. I want to be with him. If I never go then I will never know the answers to the questions that haunt me. Can't you understand that?"

Chuck saw the curiosity in his son's eyes and the pure yearning for a life outside of the village. That was where he had come from after all. Castiel was right. He was a child no longer and Chuck and Rebecca could not hold onto his hand forever.

"Go and find him them," Chuck finally said. "Go and find this rich boy that you claim you love."

"Thank you father!" Castiel yelled with joy and hugged both of them tight before running away without a look back. Rebecca was about to chase after him, but Chuck stopped her.

"Why have you sent our son off to his death?" she asked, appalled that Chuck would even agree to such a thing.

"He is not under our control anymore," Chuck explained. "He is a young man now. Surely you haven't forgotten the love we feel for one another? If he truly feels that love for this rich boy then so be it. I will let him go. He will learn the hard way."

Rebecca knew what Chuck was referring to and she had wanted to tell Castiel that his journey was pointless, but now she couldn't for he had run off into the woods to make his way to the rich side of the island. She could only hope and pray to the Gods that her son would be alright.

"I do believe it's my turn now." Asaka said to her friends and sauntered off into the woods far behind Castiel.

**Reviews make me happy!**

**I know a lot of characters are OOC but keep in mind this is an AU. Castiel is supposed to be as clueless as he was when he first came to earth in canon supernatural. The Dean we have seen so far was Castiel's dream Dean not the waking one. Things will play out in time. **


	5. Mama Will Provide Through Human Heart

**Mama Will Provide/Some Say/The Human Heart**

"On this island as you know the earth will sing as soon as a storm ends," Michael explained. He had the children on the edge of their seats. "The storm that had befallen the village had finally ended thanks to Agwe having mercy on our people and Castiel had set out on a journey that would change his life forever. He was scared yes, but he did not know he was walking amongst old friends."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel ventured through the deep woods. The chill from the breeze shot up his spine and he felt very alone until he started to look around. The tree started to sway in a way like they were dancing. The birds sang louder, almost like they were talking to him. Frogs bounced in front of his path and they stared at him. The trees rustled too. Someone was walking in them. Castiel felt scared again, but then someone emerged with a calming smile on their face.

"You've never been away from the sea child," Asaka stepped out and snapped her fingers. The breeze started to pick up around Castiel like it was engulfing him in a hug and then it took shape beside her as cloudy looking people. The frogs hopped towards her too and the birds fluttered around her. Even the trees turned their branches and leaves towards her. Castiel suddenly figured out who he was dealing with. "You're going to need a helping hand. You're like a fish that must learn to swim on land."

"Oh great Asaka," Castiel fell to his knees and bowed his head at her. "Please forgive my not bowing earlier to the Goddess of the Earth. Please forgive me my holy one."

"Stand up child," Asaka took Castiel's hand and helped him to his feet. She was putting on quite the show for her friends who were hiding in the trees. Agwe looked over at Erzulie and then back to Asaka and Castiel. Papa Ge simply looked bored and rolled his eyes, not paying any attention to Asaka's acting. "You are far from your home are you not? Come with me child. I will lead your way. Walk with me and I shall take you far to your love."

"How did you know I was traveling for that?" Castiel asked skeptically, but walked with her.

"I am one of the four Gods of your island," Asaka smiled. "I know all and see all."

One of the birds landed on her shoulder as she continued to walk. The forest seemed to respond to her as she strode by. It was as though everything was coming to life and gaining human qualities. Castiel stared wide eyed as the flowers smiled at him and the grass seemed to wave.

"Now tell me," Asaka said. "You want a way out of these woods to meet your true love? How romantic! I am more than happy to assist. I can provide you anything, food, shelter, a way out when the time comes. Whatever you need mama will provide?"

"Mama?" Castiel asked as the cloudy breeze people giggled and spun around him until they disappeared again.

"Mother earth child," Asaka chuckled. "You really do not get out much do you?"

"This is my first time actually," Castiel nodded. "But Dean is worth it."

"Dean Winchester," Asaka nodded. "I know of him. He is a fine choice Castiel. He is rich and handsome and did I mention rich? You thought you would be poor your whole life he could provide you with riches beyond your belief!"

"I do not wish for that," Castiel swallowed hard. "I wish for Dean to love me with his whole heart. Not with his money or his looks."

"You have high expectations for a peasant boy." Asaka replied.

"I just pray that you guide me safe passage," Castiel was a bit put off by the Goddess's comment. "The rest will take care of itself."

"Bugs will bite," Asaka warned him. "Night will fall; you will be terrified all alone. The road will be long and hard. Are you sure you want that?"

"I am willing to take those risks." Castiel nodded, sure of himself. Asaka nodded and gave him her blessing.

"Castiel did indeed travel into the night and he slept under the shade of a large tree and indeed he did shiver," Michael narrated the long dark night. "But he kept his love in mind with every tremor that filled his body. He awoke the next morning tired, but determined to go to Dean. When he stood the Gods gasped. They hadn't expected him to last the night, but his will was strong and his heart was filled with even stronger love. And when he set out, you'd best believe they followed."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"What happened to Castiel next?" one of the children asked.

"He began the long journey towards the city," Michael explained. "No one knows for sure what happened. Some say that the road was long and cruel; others say that he got a ride. Some say from a vender or that the Gods themselves pulled up in a car from the city and drove him all the way there. But that is simply preposterous."

"How far did he travel?" Anna was enthralled that the love part of the story was coming up.

"As far as you'd suppose." Michael smiled.

"And how long did it take her?" Anna was getting impatient with Michael's answers.

"Much longer than your nose." Michael touched her nose and she giggled as she grabbed it.

"Was he frightened?" Zachariah asked, trying to seem interested.

"Very." Michael nodded.

"But his love was too strong to scare him!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well I suppose so because eventually Castiel reached the city," Michael continued the story. "Some say they laughed at him. His feet were bare. He was not like them. A vender supposedly gave him shoes or so some have told me. The taxis honked at him when he walked in the road and the cars beeped loudly when he passed them. The shoes hurt his feet, but he suffered the price he had to pay to see Dean."

"He found him right?!" Anna was practically bouncing in excitement again.

"Yes," Michael nodded. "When he arrived at the gates supposedly he was denied access. Some say he climbed the vines to the window of Dean's room. Others say he scrubbed the floors until he learned where Dean was kept. Others say the Gods lifted him up and placed him by Dean. No one knows for sure, but all we do know was what happened after. When he finally met with Dean again."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Who are you," Dean exclaimed, throwing the covers back and trying to get up. "What are you doing in here? I'll call a guard!"

"You do not recognize me?" Castiel asked, coming closer. "It's me. Castiel."

"I do not know a Castiel." Dean's eyes were filled with fear and fever. Castiel came over to the side of his bed, daring not to sit down though.

"You were in a car crash," Castiel replied. "I rescued you. I took care of you. You grew quite ill and you still are."

Castiel reached out a hand and gingerly touched Dean's forehead. He was burning up.

"My leg," Dean grunted and grabbed at the side of it. "It won't heal."

"I came all this way to see if you were alright," Castiel explained. "I came all this way because I wanted to care for you more. I feel responsible for you. I feel...things for you."

Castiel put Dean's hand in his and stared into the rich boy's eyes. Dean's green eyes looked into Castiel's crystal blue eyes and he felt his heart thud a bit. He had never laid his eyes on a more beautiful man. He hadn't told his father of his preferences ever, but the situation had never come up. He saw compassion in Castiel's eyes and pure innocent love for the world. And for him. He saw it deep down. Dean swallowed hard.

"Then stay," Dean patted the bed. "I will call for no one yet. Show me how you heal and pray that I do. Besides that I wish to...know you Castiel. I believe we met on less than better terms before."

"I would like that." Castiel as he laid down next to Dean.

Erzulie smirked from the shadows. Her friends were around her. They were standing dumbfounded at Castiel's victory.

"The courage of a dreamer never ceases to amaze me," Erzulie explained. "His youth and innocence has made this possible. I told you true love will always prevail."

"I see your point now." Agwe looked over at her and she smirked at him.

"I for one am as surprised as Agwe." Asaka looked at the couple on the bed in shock.

"Oh please," Papa Ge exclaimed. "It won't last!"

The Gods watched until Dean fell asleep, Castiel following shortly after happy as a puppy in springtime.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Pray Reprise Through Castiel

**Pray (Reprise)/Some People/The Ball/Castiel's Dance**

** "**Rumors had begun to fly around the Winchester mansion. Dean Winchester had a peasant in his room and a boy no less. His father hadn't said a word yet against the gender of his new lover, but Dean had been waiting for retaliation. Most of the rumors that were flying were completely out of context and some were even being spread by the Gods themselves." Michael explained.

"Now what could he want with a peasant like him?" Agwe in disguise as one of the city folk in a group he was in.

"Out of the fields and low as dirt." Asaka, in disguise as well as a beautiful rich debutant, commented as she passed by.

"He could have the world would takes a peasant," Papa Ge was dressed rather nicely in a white tux of all colors. "Perhaps his brain was hurt?"

"The boy believes he can make him well." Agwe snickered.

"And he has him in a spell..." the other Gods added, earning gasps and giggled from gossipers that were staying all over the mansion's grounds.

Dean; however, ignored the rumors for the latter of the time he spent in his room with Castiel. He called him his 'charm' as a term of affection. He told him of the events that were going on around them. Such as an important ball that would be coming up a few short weeks. At the mention of dancing, Castiel jumped up immediately and excitedly claiming he'd never been to such a lavish thing before in his young life. Dean merely smiled and nodded in response, claiming that when he was healed it would be his pleasure to bring Castiel to his father's ball. Castiel smiled in response and cuddled back up next to Dean in his bed. His leg still had a bit of healing to do.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_One Week Later_

"Now what do you make of a peasant like him?" Agwe asked the gossipers again, this week their exchanging of words had heightened as the ball grew nearer.

"Putting on heirs without a doubt," Papa Ge joined the group and slid in next to Agwe.

"When the boy is well and does not need him," Asaka was already within the circle. "How soon he'll throw him out."

Dean had begun to be able to walk. Castiel had taken small trips with him around the garden. One day though as Dean had made jokes about catching Castiel and tickling him Dean was caught by his father John Winchester. Dean motioned for Castiel to keep walking as he spoke to the older man and once Castiel was out of earshot Dean greeted his father.

"Father," Dean nodded.

"How long do you think you'll be playing this game Dean?" John pointed a finger at his son, coming a bit closer. Dean couldn't back up because of his leg.

"This isn't a game father." Dean said in defense.

"Surely you can't—"

"I'm in love with Castiel," Dean admitted to his father, fists clenched, heart pounding, and knees shaking. "I'm not afraid to admit it."

"You are not the first of our people to want a peasant," Join stared at Castiel like he was the dirt below his shoes. Dean looked too, but only for a second. Castiel was luckily distracted by the bees and flowers in the garden. "I too know their appeal. But you are my son and you will do what I want done, no matter what you feel for anyone else. Lisa has come all this way to unite our families. You will not disappoint me."

"Yes," Dean was afraid to deny his father any more. He feared the worst would come for Castiel if he did. "Father I will not disappoint you."

"Good," John started to walk away. "I take it you'll have the problem dealt with by the end of the ball tonight."

"It's tonight?!" Dean half exclaimed. He had forgotten until now.

"Yes," John repeated. "And like I said do not disappoint me."

Dean turned away from his father as the man's back turned to him and vanished into the house. He then turned to look at Castiel who was still deeply interested in the flowers nearby. Dean sighed. He hated to break Castiel's heart, but there were things beyond his control at work. When Castiel looked back over at him with his beautiful smile though Dean felt his trouble's melt away for a moment, Castiel seemed to have that effect on him. Dean quickly took Castiel back to his room, explaining the ball on the way and how everyone would be preparing for it that day until the moment arrived. Castiel's eyes grew wider and wider in excitement as the hours ticked on until Dean told him to get ready in another room. Dean couldn't be seen by anyone in his suit until the moment was right. It was his big night after all and he had yet to break anything to Castiel.

His father's words rang in his head as he got ready that night. He hadn't seen Lisa Braden since they were children and surely she had grown up as nicely as he had. She was nice, one of his old playmates, but his heart did not lie with her. He had grown to love Castiel, the boy who had saved him from near death, the most Lisa had done was not laugh for hours after he'd wet his pants in front of her when they were both about five years old. Dean wondered nervously if she remembered that as he continued to get ready.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The Winchesters, Mary and John and their distinguished friends had all gathered in the ball room for the upcoming dance, the drapery and lights matched the mood, they were white and dimmed. Dean was nervously sipping on champagne and looking around, hoping Castiel would arrive soon. Dean tried to avoid the running mouths of others for he feared they were talking about him. Dean was suddenly tapped on the shoulder and to his right was a woman about his age. Her hair was dark brown, long, and wavy. Her dress was a beautiful white and her shoes matched. Her nails were painted perfectly and her teeth were sparkling white like the moon. Her deep brown eyes looked familiar.

"Lisa?" Dean asked, truly shocked. Lisa was indeed beautiful.

"Dean," Lisa nodded and took a flute of champagne. She stood near him while many other people proceeded through the doors, including Castiel himself. Dean's eyes were fixated on the attire Castiel was wearing. It was from his side of the island, but it clearly wasn't worn like his other clothes. Dean could only wonder where he'd gotten it from on such short notice, but he was more baffled by how good Castiel looked. Lisa took notice. She looked around at her posh friends that were staring at her in hopes she'd say something against Dean instead of encouraging him.

"Some girls are saying he's as simple as any child." Lisa said, a little too loudly for Dean's comfort. He didn't want Castiel hearing.

"Please Lisa..." Dean pleaded with her to keep her voice low as she walked closer and closer still to Castiel. Dean followed close behind. Lisa smirked without Dean seeing, purposely speaking so that others could hear and the rumors would spread.

"Barefoot and praying and running these halls quite wild," Lisa continued. She knew what she'd been brought here for and she wasn't about to lose her future fortune over a simple island peasant. "And is he as handsome as we've all heard, your own handsome...oh what's the word?"

Dean, Lisa, and Castiel were all face to face now. Castiel's arms roamed over Dean, checking him out. Dean was wearing a new suit that had been tailored just for the evening. Lisa inspected Castiel like he was some rejected toy off a shelf at a children's store and Castiel just put on a smile and politely greeted both of them. A little extra smile was sent towards Dean and Dean wanted so badly to send one back.

"Castiel," Dean interjected before Lisa could say a word. "I'd like you to meet Lisa Braden."

"Hello..." Castiel nervously shook Lisa's hand.

"I was not aware of your tendencies before now Dean," Lisa said so that only he could hear. "Perhaps we'll have to clear that matter up before the next few weeks."

Dean swallowed hard. The Gods, in disguise again, were among the rich folk attending the ball. Papa Ge smirked and nudged Agwe and Asaka. They left Erzulie out of it. She was there as well, but only in hopes that she would win the bet. The other three couldn't let that happen. Papa Ge told the others to send some sort of message throughout the ball that Castiel was going to put on a little performance. The whispers started almost immediately and eventually they assaulted Lisa's ears. She smirked at the idea and went along with it.

"I'm so happy to meet you my dear Castiel," Lisa said. "I've heard you're a healer and a dancer as well..."

Dean felt his stomach drop, but once his parents saw that Castiel supposedly meant nothing more than a good show to everyone, to him. Maybe then they'd leave him be?

"Won't you dance for us now," Lisa said, as loudly as she could muster, encouraging the others to cheer on Castiel into hopefully embarrass himself in front of the group. "Won't you give us a show? Please Castiel don't say no?"

Castiel felt cornered, like an animal. All eyes were on him and even the music was starting to slow down in hopes that he would do something. His eyes fell on Dean's first and Dean came over to him and whispered something before walking aside.

"You can do it Castiel," Dean said. "Dance as you have been, just for me."

Castiel's eyes looked over at Lisa, who was smirking and crossing her arms, hoping Castiel would fail. Castiel may have been naïve of the world outside of his village, but he had always known deceit when he saw it.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

The slow music started. He knew the song immediately. He didn't know how the band did, the work of the Gods maybe, but the band started to play the first few notes of a traditional song of his people. It had a dance to go with it. The dance had been engrained into his head since he'd been a small child and it was tradition for every one of his people to know it. Castiel's nerves started to take over as he did the first few steps, but then eventually every time his eyes landed on Lisa he felt this overwhelming confidence overtake him. He remembered how the song honored where he'd come from even though he'd left it behind for a rich boy. If he did not perform it well now it made his people look bad. The movements suddenly flooded through Castiel like the waves in the ocean nearby. He felt the rhythm and heard the cries of his people though he did not make any himself. He saw his mother's and father's faces as he closed his eyes and did the last part of the dance. He could not let them down. The music intensified and Castiel spun around once...

He could not let them down.

He spun around two times...

Three...

He saw Dean's face last and then after his final spin at the peak and end of the song he saw Lisa's face as he opened his eyes and stood in front of her, his hands up and a smug look on his face. The rest of the ball's attendants' cheered and clapped. Dean smiled and did the same. And in those rare few minutes, Castiel felt on top of the world. Seeing the recoiling look on Lisa's face was enough to make his smirk just a bit too big for his face.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. When We Are Wed &Forever Yours (Reprise)

**When We Are Wed/Forever Yours (Reprise)**

"The rest of the evening was spent talking about Castiel's beautiful dance," Michael explained to the children. His narration was becoming more serious. The children were all on the edge of their seats. "Everyone was in awe of Dean's lover, everyone but one person in particular."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"You have to tell him Dean," Lisa and Dean were standing in the garden outside away from the commotion and words being exchanged. "You have to tell him why you cannot be with him. You know of our parent's agreement long ago."

"Lisa," Dean sighed. "I-I can't break his heart..."

"It's either him," Lisa crossed her arms. "Or it's me and our parent's reputations. You don't wish to be like your ancestors again do you?"

Dean had regaled the tales of his ancestors to Lisa many a time before when they were younger and before the topic of their arranged marriage had ever come up. How his father John had slept with a peasant and it had resulted in Dean being born. His true lineage had been kept under wraps for fear of revolts from the people, but Dean wasn't full blooded rich and everyone who knew where he'd come from knew that and could hold it over his head. Above all else no one had really known of his tendencies towards men and women until more recently, but at least they cared less about that.

"Dean," Castiel's voice was heard and the peasant boy ran over to Dean and Lisa. "Did you see me? They loved my dance. They kept asking about it and for an encore."

"I suppose it's up to me then," Lisa said under her breath to Dean before turning to Castiel with a fake, but huge grin plastered on her face. "My dear Castiel I have something to say, something I fear was left unsaid, many thanks to you for all you've given Dean but do not be misled by it all. I pray you'll dance for Dean and for me when we are wed."

"Castiel," Dean brushed past Lisa who was already leaving to another part of the garden and ignoring him completely as though he'd never existed. "Lisa and I have been promised to each other since we were children. Our parents are old friends and it's expected of both of us to marry."

"But Dean..." Castiel felt his throat constricting in anger and above all sadness.

"We can still be together," Dean was hopeful that Castiel would go for the idea. "I promise that I love you, but I can't change who I am or where I'm from."

"I had all these dreams," Castiel's voice was shaking and Dean felt horrible, but what could he do? He couldn't change tradition. His father had been married off as he was about to be. "That we'd race away in your car and we'd have a house and garden and a tree, a beautiful tree we could both sit under and laugh and talk."

"There will always be a place for you here Castiel," Dean pleaded with him. "Please believe me when I say that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore..." Castiel turned away from Dean and looked down at the grass. He was trying not to cry. Dean swallowed a forming lump and stomped away before he did something extra impulsive like do exactly what Castiel had suggested and run away or kiss him. The second one would've been more reckless for Dean couldn't have been able to take another taste of lips he couldn't have for the rest of his life. But the first was just as dangerous for Dean could've easily done it had he not the courage to turn and walk away from his love. It seemed like hours before bed and Castiel had stayed in the garden since that moment, unmoving and heartbroken as he watched from where he sat as the lights in Dean's bedroom went out.

"Oh Gods," Castiel prayed. "Oh Gods...are you there?"

Castiel heard nothing, but the less than comforting voices in his mind. They were telling him all of the things that he had feared and that were now coming true. Castiel groaned and covered his ears trying to block them out. He fell to his knees into the moist grass and the Gods could only watch with despair. Papa Ge's smirk was a tell all. He'd won this round and there was nothing the others could do about it. Erzulie turned her back and ran off, afraid of what was to come. Asaka went after her in haste. Agwe was the last to leave, his eyes were stormy and his heart was heavy for Castiel as he gave a look to Papa Ge. The God of Death was fazed for a split second, but then glared back at Agwe before the God of Water shook his head and vanished too.

"There were promises made in the darkness," Papa Ge exclaimed as he laughed menacingly. "Promises made in your sleep. They are promises that the Gods demand you keep!"

Castiel jumped, afraid. The fearsome God who had brought down wrath upon his village when he'd first taken Dean in to care for him was now standing before him. His judgment was upon him and Castiel could feel his heart clamoring, the heart that would soon be stopped for his choice.

"You gave him love," Papa Ge walked around Castiel in a circle, almost mocking him. "Love he betrayed. You gave him life and I am the price you'll pay for that sore mistake. Sure as the grave you must accept what is."

Papa Ge's knife was slender and sharp and he came up behind Castiel and held it to his throat.

"Now your life is forever mine in payment."

"Don't please!" Castiel cried out in agony and Papa Ge stopped for a moment. He thought about the dying boy in his arms and he thought of another plan that could put a notch on the shoulders of all his friends and he smirked evilly before turning around Castiel and handing him his knife.

"Trade his for yours." Papa Ge said with a sly look in his eyes.

"What?" Castiel knew better than to question a God, but this time his life was on the line. He was willing to take any chances that were being given to him.

"You loved him and he betrayed you by loving that wench," Papa Ge looked up at the open and dark window. "Why should you die for the man now? Kill him Castiel. By doing so you'll prove that death is stronger than love. You could have your own life again as if you'd never loved him at all."

Castiel stared at the weapon in his hand and gasped. Papa Ge was suggesting murder, something Castiel wasn't sure he was capable of. Papa Ge was right though, Dean had betrayed him and Castiel was about ready to lay down his life for a man not capable of choosing where his heart truly lied. That was with Castiel not with Lisa. Castiel felt a boiling hot rage surging in his gut and he gripped the hilt of the knife and begun to march up towards the Winchester house. Papa Ge's voice was in his head the whole time.

"_I am the road leading to no return. The secret of life will finally be his to learn as it should have been before you came along and saved him. I'm like a car racing towards distant shores. His life will be forever mine and it will be as though he was never yours."_

Castiel used those words to guide him as he stepped through the doors, shielding the knife from view and luckily no guards were around to see him do so. He climbed the stairs slowly to Dean's chambers, the knife feeling heavy in his hand and his heart pounding with every step. He pushed the door open quietly to see Dean and Lisa both sleeping soundly in the same bed and crept over as quietly as a mouse. Castiel lifted the knife as he towered over Dean's side of the bed and he was prepared to strike, but his hand shook and his heavy heart still ached for Dean's touch once again and his lips that tasted of the sweetest desires Castiel had ever had. There was a split second before Dean could say a word as he opened his eyes and the peasant boy's piercing blue eyes met the simple green ones that had become so complex to him over the past few weeks and had once held love. They now held fear.

"I can't do it!" Castiel exclaimed and dropped the knife. Terrified, Dean scrambled up from bed and Lisa did as well. Her scream was loud and urgent.

"Guards," she yelled. "Take this man away now!"

It was all like slow motion next. Castiel felt his arms being thrown behind his back and he was being taken away. His teary eyes were fixed on Dean. He was thoroughly shocked, but something had been shared in those moments that they'd stared at each other before Castiel had dropped the knife.

"Dean," Castiel pleaded. "I love you..."

Dean had to turn away. He didn't know what to think. What sort of lover almost murders their object of affection? Dean's heart was heavy that night as well as he watched the guards take Castiel to the gates and throw him out into the cool night.

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**I know I keep having Papa Ge and Agwe moments, truth is I'm a huge Sabriel shipper and I had to find a way to integrate it somehow lol.**


	8. A Part Of Us

**A Part of Us**

"And Castiel was cast out of the Winchester's home," Michael explained to the children. "And gates shut on him."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Wait," Castiel pleaded with the guards. "I am the lover of Dean Winchester. I know that woman who's with him says otherwise, but he loves me. You can ask him. I was the one who danced for everyone at the ball and everyone loved my dance! The Gods sent me to him! They took me here and they want me to be with him! Tell him I'm here at the gate and I'm waiting for him just as he waited for me to come to him in the first place!"

The guards turned and, rolling their eyes in the process, walked back into the Winchester house. Castiel sunk to the ground and covered his face. He didn't care who saw him weeping at the base of the home of the man he loved. The man he'd refused to kill because of said love. Little did he know Dean himself was watching from the window and feeling a combination of emotions that couldn't be described? He wanted to be angry at Lisa for kicking out his love, but at the same time Castiel had attempted to murder him where he slept. There had been something in the man's eyes though that screamed love even though there was a sharp blunt knife in his hand at the time of his and Dean's eyes meeting each other. Dean turned towards Lisa who was watching his actions and stared at her.

"It had to be done," Lisa's look was of malice and hate. "He was nothing, but trouble from the start. I hope you grow the eyes to see that after this rude awakening."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"And for two weeks Castiel waited at that gate," Michael continued. "He didn't eat or sleep a wink. He only waited and watched sadly as the grounds of the home were transformed and made even lovelier in preparation for Dean and Lisa's wedding."

"No," Anna looked as though she was about to cry. "They have to be together. Castiel and Dean, that's the way it's supposed to be! He can't be with Lisa he can't!"

"Calm yourself child," Michael patted her head. "There is more to this story. Not soon after those few days passed Dean and Lisa were married. And as superstition dictated for their people they came to the gates of their home to throw coins to the peasants who walked among the city limits. This was so their fortune would multiply and their future would be rich."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Castiel looked up at the open gates and the pair coming through it. Dean and Lisa looked so happy and Castiel felt a sour taste in his mouth. He felt his chest seize up and he almost couldn't breathe and his hands went clammy. Dean and Lisa were holding coins made of gold and Castiel wasn't alone. There were hordes of city dwelling peasants much like him reaching out to them in hopes of catching a coin. Castiel made eye contact with Dean as they were walking past him. Lisa didn't pay Castiel any mind, but Dean stared at him like he was some far distant memory he couldn't quite recall. Dean bit his lip and Castiel gave him one last forlorn glance hoping to spark something inside of Dean from their past few weeks together. Dean paused a moment telling Lisa to keep walking and she did without even looking back.

Dean wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words. Castiel tried to choke out words, but couldn't find the courage. Dean shook his head and kept walking and Castiel swallowed a forming lump.

"D-ean..." he finally wheezed out and for Dean heard his name coming out in a trembling heap known as his former lover. He closed his eyes a moment and forced himself to block it out as he caught up to Lisa and walked to their awaiting car for their honeymoon. The other peasants, satisfied with their coins, ran off into the evening and Castiel fell back into his arms and wept once again.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"The Gods were saddened by Castiel," Michael explained. "They had finally realized their conquests had been misguided and they had cost the heart of a young man in their foolish and petty competition. They all gathered over him as he slept that night and they contemplated what to do next."

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Asaka, Erzulie, Agwe and Papa Ge all gathered around a sleeping Castiel whose cheeks were stained red from tears and whose heart was on its last leg from pain. His malnourishment and lack of sleep hadn't helped his failing heart at all and the Gods all waited for the other to speak.

"We all share blame in this endeavor," Agwe was the first to say anything, his eyes were cloudy, not with weather, but with tears. He'd never intended to hurt anyone in all of this. "We all have to come to a conclusion as to what to do."

"Isn't it obvious?" Papa Ge said. "I won. He goes with me to the other side."

"Have you no heart," Agwe snapped at him, his eyes turning grey as storm clouds. "Have you no shame in what you've done?! What we've all done?! Castiel is dying and it is our fault!"

"Agwe is right," Erzulie stepped forward and laid her hand on Castiel's chest. "His heart cannot take much more of what he's done to himself. Losing Dean has hurt him the worst. I was foolish to think love could conquer all."

"You were not foolish," Papa Ge swallowed hard and touched his friend's shoulder. She looked at him skeptically. "Agwe was right. We all were to blame in this and now it's time we all take our blame and take our stand. I was foolish to think I should win. This was not meant to be a competition. Castiel's heart was on the line and too much heart was always his problem from the start of this journey of his. We must do what is right."

"I believe I can offer a solution," Asaka spoke up all eyes were on her. "Considering I also only got to help Castiel once."

"What do you have in mind?" Agwe asked.

Asaka whispered her idea into all of their ears and they all took a moment to mull over it before all of them agreed on it. Asaka concocted a ball of light above Castiel and threw her magic into it waiting for the others to do the same.

"Love," Erzulie said, adding her magic. "For generations to come and may it never run out and may they never lose sight of it."

"Water," Agwe said, doing the same. "For eternal life and peace."

"Protection," Papa Ge offered his magic as well. "From death and from pestilence and humans."

Asaka rolled it all together into one giant powerful ball of light and sent it into Castiel and the Gods dispersed quickly, hoping their magic would do the trick. Castiel's dreams were filled with anguish, but suddenly they changed. He was standing in his village and everyone was busy as usual, plowing and growing and watering and tending to everything that needed to be done. He walked a little ways and he saw before him his parents Chuck and Rebecca. They were smiling at him.

"_Mother," _Castiel said with a heavy heart. "_Father. I have failed. You were right this was not worth the journey."_

He fell to their feet and begun to cry again, but he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and he lifted his head to see his father smiling down at him.

"_You have not failed my son," _Chuck said. "_You have gained the most powerful thing a man can and that is independence. You went out and followed your heart though it broke and you didn't give up, not once. Even now you're not giving up you're just starting anew."_

_ "You will always be a part of us Castiel," _Rebecca smiled too, a small tear in her eye. "_We will join you one day where you go."_

Castiel was shocked. They were proud of him. He felt this surge of happiness all of a sudden and it shrouded him like a warm hug or a blanket on a cold winter's night. He felt airy like nothing could hurt him anymore and he saw light from above. He reached out towards it and it felt like explosions under his skin, but eventually those explosions calmed and Castiel saw nothing, but light and then nothing at all.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"What happened to him?" Zachariah was genuinely concerned. Anna looked over at him in shock, he hadn't shown this much interest in the story at all.

"Castiel was made anew by the Gods," Michael smiled. "Into something that would change this island forever. It would break all barriers between the rich and peasant world. Way long after Dean and Lisa were both gone and even their children were gone."

"What was it?" all of the children exclaimed, they wanted to know so badly.

"A tree." Michael simply replied.

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Last chapter up next!**


	9. Why We Tell The Story

**Why We Tell the Story**

Zachariah ran fast to keep up with Anna as she sprinted through the forest and back towards the village with Michael's words from the rest of the tale still echoing in their heads.

_"It was a tree that sprang up and cracked the walls of the Winchester home," Michael said. "A tree that lived forever sheltering peasant and rich man alike, it was a tree that watched over Dean for his lifetime until he and Lisa both passed from our world. It was a tree in which his children and his children's children would play under for centuries to come. The spirit of Castiel would live on forever and set them free from the hierarchy that had dictated this island for so long."_

Anna ran by the tents where her fellow village workers were planting new saplings for fruit. A few of them turned their heads and watched them zoom by. Especially one God disguised villager named Erzulie who smiled with nothing, but love in her eyes. She knew what the children had just heard.

_"The tree stands to this day strong and unbending," Michael continued. "It stands against the lightning and the thunder that Agwe brings and it shelters and protects anyone who sits underneath it."_

They ran past another group watering the crops they'd already planted in the fields and the men laughed in joy and waved at the children as they passed. Including one man with stormy eyes as choppy colored as the sea that brought them the water.

_"You must listen very hard children," Michael said. "For you can often times hear Castiel's voice calling to us in the wind, in everything really, the trees, the grass, and the air?"_

The two excited children ran into a woman with the gentle green eyes of nature who smiled down at them and patted their heads telling them they were excused and to carry on their way. Another man stood nearby in the shadows of a small tree whose eyes had seen death, but now radiated just enough love that he'd gained and seen over the years.

"_We tell this story for many reasons," Michael was almost finished. "Life is why we tell it for we must learn from life and what it brings to the table. Pain is why we tell it for we must know that without pain we would have no life. Love is why we tell the story for Castiel taught us that love can cross the miles and it survives even the face of death. Greif is why we tell this story for it is something we will all experience, but we must keep living even after it occurs. Hope is why we tell the story because hope is what keeps us alive. Faith is why we tell the story because without faith we have nothing to live for."_

Anna and Zachariah both made it to the play area where children, all of their age, mingled around. They hadn't come to story hour and Anna and Zachariah both wanted to share with them what they had missed. Zachariah whistled and everyone turned to them.

"Hey," Anna announced. "We have a story to tell you! You'll love it we're sure. Come on now don't you want to hear it?"

_"And finally my children you are why we tell this story, because generations cannot keep going without hearing it. Not just because history is important, but because we do not want it to repeat itself in the same way. If we learn about what happened to the greatest man on this island we will learn a bit more about ourselves as well."_

The children gathered around in a semi circle and Anna and Zachariah prepared for remembering everything Michael had taught them. Off to the side in the woods they weren't aware of the two people who were watching from afar. One of them had been there since the start, checking in on his village even though he'd long since passed and he knew it was in good hands of whomever his father Chuck had chosen to take care of it. The other was a man who'd long since come to terms with what he'd done, a rich man on the poor side of the island had been unheard of in their time, but now it was as common as a bird flying high in the sky. The two men long since dead and now free wandering spirits, Castiel and Dean, smiled at the children who were preparing to hear their tale being told once again.

"_So I hope that you will tell this tale tomorrow," Michael asked only this of them all. "It will help your heart remember and relive. It will help you feel the anger and the sorrow and above all else...forgive. For out of what we live and we believe our lives become the stories that we weave."_

"There is an island," Anna began dramatically. "Where the rivers run deep."

"Where the sea sparkling in the sun earns it the name "Jewel of the Antilles." Zachariah continued for her.

"An island where the poorest of peasants labor and the wealthiest of grand Homme play." Anna said.

"_And on this island we tell the story." Michael said._

Dean and Castiel looked at one another with the same restored love that they'd felt long ago and smiled. They took each other's hands and begun to walk off until they disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing in the clearing but the beaming sunlight.

**The End**

**Reviews are appreciated! Wow I'm done...I loved doing this play my senior year of high school and I couldn't help, but thinking it screamed Destiel. I hope it was understood at the end that all the Gods were among the peasants and watching over the villagers still. I am so proud of this story and I hope that those are reading it enjoyed it from the beginning to the ending! I love you all and I hope to see you guys in the next story!**


End file.
